Alien nine series
by SimpleStory94
Summary: The continuation of the story ,Alien Nine. I will everyday and everytime think up stories that will be good ,simple english and volca and more.. Episode 5 part 1 come out , pls gave me ideas for the next part thanks lols
1. Introduction

Introduction 

Hi everyone! These stories I going to make is using my imagination but I thanked the companies who has made the past 4 episodes of Alien nine. It has given me good imagination on what will happen next to this story. To give u a hint , there will be more new character, new aliens to fight and others.

My vocabulary is not very fantastic as I get just a pass in my English which is bad, so if u has spotted any English errors pls email me to for the problems and I will make amends to it

My episode 5 will be coming up soon after my EOY exam (end of year) about 3-5 days. So if you like alien nine series come give me some ideas for the upcoming stories later on.

A little story to my episode 5:

_At the hospital, there lay stood Kumi, as she was still unconscious. In her dream, full of darkness and dark clouds moved everywhere. She looked around, shouting for anybody who was there but nobody responded, as she continued to shout, a gust a cold wind blew behind her, She turned around and saw a black figurine coming towards her. As it gotten closer, she could saw it…__until she woke up from her bed. Her borg was in front of her looking reluctantly at her with a blink in his eye. Kumi gave a smile on the borg before wearing it on…._

_At the study table, Kumi and Yuri were waiting for Miss Megumi to arrive. Waiting patiently, she arrived and walked slowly with a small smile carried along with her. She sat down for a minute before continuing his speech about the news today, "Our security officers will be on leave for tonight due to a fever, so, now Yuri and Kumi will be staying back overnight in school. We have called your parents and hoped to meet back here at 5p.m sharp, that is the end of the meeting" With that, Miss Megumi went back into her office. Yuri was astonished for a moment as she never even saw a officer in a school, not even at the main gate , she felt that something was wrong…..._


	2. Chapter 1:Alien Night part 1

The first story on Alien nine, please give me any problem about this story and I will redo on it as soon as possible and also remember to give me ideas on making the new story

Episode 5: Alien Night (PART 1)

As the sirens from the ambulance sounded, doctors rushed her to the emergency room in. As they rushed to the emergency room hoping to save her, meanwhile in her dream, she was flying by itself around; she wondered where this path will end. It carried not for long till she landed on the ground gently and vanished, she looked up were full of darkness and dark clouds as they moved everywhere. She looked around wonderlessly for anyone who was nearby,

"Is anyone there?? Hello??" shouted Kumi as she walked along a distance towards anybody or anywhere but nobody responded or was here, not even her borg whom be with on her head most of the time.

As she continued to shout, she felt sense of loneliness in this strange and unfamiliar place. Followed a sigh, a sudden gust of cold wind blew behind her, she turned around wondering what happened while loud thumping sound became louder and louder as they get closer and closer,

"Who was there?" cried Kumi as she squint her eyes, trying to get a closer look. She was taken aback for a second when it finally revealed itself a black figurine charging towards her. As it gotten closer, Kumi's heart pondered as two big ferocious eyes were eyeing straight towards to her.

She quickly closed her eyes and within a second, she woke up with her eyes opened with a few minutes of breathlessness from her memories in her mind. She also looked down to see her borg was besides her looking at her with two blinks. Kumi gave a smile before putting it on her head.

Minutes later, the doctor went in to check on her status, " Miss Kumi, your injuries are healed good and the health is in good condition. You can be discharged from the hospital in a few hours time." Kumi thanked the doctor and as he left, the phone next to her rang, Kumi answered with bewilderment that it was Yuri calling her,

"How are you, Kumi?" Yuri questioned her. "I am so worried about you and I wonder will you be back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes I fine and I will be going back to school the next day, so how is your school now?" Kumi replied back. Yuri took a while to respond before saying an uneasy answer," It….is….quite….ok…I guess..." As she responded, Kumi felt uneasy with her answer before she call off Yuri to see them back to school the following day.

As they both put down the phone, Kumi went back to the room, sat on the bed and looked out through the window, wondering will Yuri will be still ok. She gave a sigh before looking at back at her borg and wore it on before she pack her stuff and left the hospital towards home.

Back at the elementary school, Yuri felt quite discontented about the way she talked to Kumi just now. In fact, she never even liked her job at all being an alien fighter in an elementary school , Moments ago, she just fight against a dog-like alien who was running to attack her, as the dogs approached Yuri, it jumped up at the same time shocked Yuri but then started throwing out acid from its mouth. Tears started coming down her eyes as her borg crossed its eyes , spread out its wings and covered Yuri from the acid before shooting out coils from its end of the wing towards the alien, as Yuri saw the coils stabbed towards the alien, blood started trickled down from its body to the floor, It kicked for a while, trying to escape but to no avail, as last it gave a final kick before it stopped breathing and fell flat on the floor when coils was started to release . As her borg returned back to its former self , Yuri looked upon at the dead alien and gave a sobbing cry to it. Sec onds later , Kasumi came out with a cage of another alien and tell her, "Good job Yuri, nyaa!" before lending Yuri a crying shoulder. As she stopped wailing , they both went back to the changing room before heading back home.

More points will come soon….. (Sorry for waiting long but I try to stick it on time as it is my first time)


End file.
